New Year's Surprise
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Kate and Rick get a New Year's surprise. A little New Years' gift for all my fellow Caskett lovers


This fic is set in the present but there is one difference you will find out when you read it. All you really need to know is Castle and Beckett are married.

Disclaimer: Pftt please I wish I owned Castle I'd be bffs with Stana and Nathan and Beckett would be pregnant. I do own all 6 seasons on DVD, All 6 Nikki Heat books, a t-shirt, a calendar and a Caskett wedding paper weight.

New Year's Surprise

Kate Beckett-Castle looked at herself in the mirror, the dark blue gown she wore draped her body pooling at her feet. "Ugh do we have to go." she groaned.

"It's Black Pawn's annual New Year's Eve bash how would it look if their best selling author didn't show up." Castle wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

"But look at me babe I look like a whale!" she whines

"I am looking Kate." He looks at her refection in the mirror "And I see my gorgeous wife" he moves his hands to her large belly.

"Please next to all the women at the party I'll look so damn fat!" she pouts.

"Hey now you aren't fat, you're pregnant" he places a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

Kate sighed her husband had a way of always making things better. "Aright but we're leaving as soon as we yell Happy New Year."

Castle smiled "Okay it's a deal." he kissed her neck again.

"Okay let's go before I change my mind" she pulls away looking at him standing there in a tux. She lets her eyes wander over his body "Wow!" she murmurs biting her lip.

"Mm do you see something you like Mrs. Castle?" Castle winks. "Maybe you can enjoy it when you get home" he teases when she nods still biting her lip.

Kate was amazed by this man even at almost 9 months pregnant he still wanted her, still found her sexy. "We'll see." She grins taking his hand lacing her fingers with his as they exit the bedroom.

The party is in full swing when they arrive at the hotel. A tingle goes up Kate's spine when Castle removes her coat, his fingertips grazing her skin. He smiles when he feels the affect he has on her "Save it for the New Year." He whispers in her ear causing another tingle up her spine.

After handing their coats to the coat check girl, Castle takes his wife's hand leading her into the ballroom. Kate frowns looking around at all the perfect thin girls floating around the room.

Castle sees her frown "You're the most beautiful woman in the room." He tries to assure her.

"Yeah you have to say that you're my husband" she whines.

"Ah Rick it's about time you arrived come meet our newest author" Paula comes over grabbing Castle dragging him with her.

Kat sighs and wanders over to the buffet getting herself a plate. She glances at Castle with Paula and the new author who happens to be a gorgeous woman. Tears prick her eyes as she watches the woman flirt with her husband setting her manicured hand on his bicep.

"Don't worry about it he only has eyes for you." a voice snapped her out of her daze. She sees Castle's ex Gina standing there holding a cocktail in her hand.

"I'm a whale and she's gorgeous" Kate starts nibbling on the finger foods on her plate.  
"Let me tell you that man has been in love with you for so long" Gina takes a sip of her cocktail "Years ago when we went to the Hamptons for the summer he never touched me and believe me I tried. "She snorted. "But he just kept pushing me away."

Kate looked at her bit surprised. She had broken up with Demming and was planning to tell Castle she'd go to the Hamptons with her until Gina showed up. She'd been so hurt she went out and got drunk with Lanie. "Really? But I thought you two were together at the time."

"I thought we were too but apparently we weren't together in that way there was no sex, hell he wouldn't even kiss me and God it made me hate you." Gina informed her.

"Oh." Kate whispers looking down "I'm sorry I ruined your chances with Rick."

"Hey it was a long time ago and it's obvious we weren't meant to be and you're giving him the one thing I wouldn't," she smiled looking at Kate's belly.

Kate nods "And I think I've giving it to him sooner that expected." She grabbed her stomach her face scrunching up in pain as a puddle of liquid pooled at her feet.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Gina asked.

"N..No my water broke I..I'm in labor" she moaned having her first contraction.

"Oh God I'll go get Rick!" Gina shoved her way through the crowd "Rick! Come quick!" she pushed the pretty author away from him grabbing his hand.

"Whoa slow down Gina" Castle told her when they almost crashed into someone.

"Kate's in labor Rick her water broke!" she hissed.

That's all Castle had to hear he started moving through the crowds faster. He saw Kate leaning against the wall holding her stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kate!" he called to her.

"Ri..Rick!" she cried. "I..It hurts" she reaches for his hand when another contraction starts.

"Com on Kate let's get you to the hospital" Castle led her out of the ball room. Once in the lobby the hotel manger quickly hailed them a cab. Once inside Kate spoke again.

"I'm not due for three weeks Rick wh..what if something is wrong with him" she rubbed her belly.

"He'll be fine he's just being a bad ass like his mommy" Castle kissed her cheek as he helped her put of the cab and into the hospital.

A few hours later Kate was lying in bed machines hooked to her monitoring her contractions and the baby's heart beat. Castle sat beside her one hand holding hers while he rubbed her back with the other.

"Ah Rick, Kate, I see baby Castle wanted to join the New Year's celebration" Dr. Buchannan teases as he walks in. "Let's see how you're doing Kate" he instructs her to bend her legs and part them. He then puts on latex gloves and does his examination. "Well Kate," he smiles. "When you have your next contraction I want you to push"

"Wow really? She's at 10 centimeters already?!" Castle asked shocked "My first wife was in labor for 20 hours with my daughter."

"I think Kate may have been in labor all day" Dr. Buchannan looks at her "By any chance has your back been bothering you today?"

"Doctor I'm almost 9 months pregnant my back hurts every day" Kate snorts "But it was hurting a little worse today"

"My theory is right some first time moms have what's called back labor most women don't realize its labor" the doctor tells her.

Before anyone can reply Kate moans in pain "I hate you Castle! You're so lucky don't have my gun I'd shoot that thing right off!" she moans the contraction worse than the others.

The doctor laughs when Castle's face goes white with terror. "Okay Kate push!" he instructs.

Kate squeezes Castle's hand as she bears down and pushes. Castle watches in awe as their baby's head starts to emerge. "I see him Kate! He's coming" he kisses her sweaty forehead.

After a few more pushes the sound of a crying newborn fills the room "You have a son" Dr. Buchannan smiles placing the crying newborn on Kate's stomach. "Oh and congrats you have a New Year's baby its 12:01" he adds, and sure enough if you listen closely the faint sounds of the crowds in time square could be heard outside.

Kate now sat with a blue bundle in her arms "He's perfect he looks just like his daddy." she cooed looking at her baby boy. On his head with a little brown hair, his nose was identical to Rick's and so were his tiny blue eyes.

"That must make him and RHB." Castle grins sitting beside his wife and newborn son.

"RHB?" Kate questions.

"Ruggedly handsome baby." he giggles. "Hey Kate about what you said you know threatening to shoot a very important part of my anatomy you didn't mean it, did you?" he cringed a little

Kate rolls her eyes "Your daddy is silly" she kisses the top of the baby's head. "and we'll see" she teases "You know he needs a name I still it should be Richard" she murmurs.

"Mm well I have an idea how about Richard Jonah we can call him RJ." Castle suggests.

"Jonah? Why Jonah?" Kate wondered.

Castle shrugs "I thought it sounded a lot like Johanna."

"Oh Rick." Tears fill Kate's eyes "I love it mom would have been so happy." She looks down at the baby nestled in her arms "Welcome to the world Richard Jonah Castle."

A news crew bursts into the room "Here we are with the first baby of the New Year who's father happens to be famous author Richard Castle!" the reporter walks up to him a camera following "Tell me Mr. Castle how does it feel to have the first baby of the New Year and to win a thousand dollars!" she asks.

"Well honestly I'm just happy my wife and son are happy and healthy." Castle smiles. "And as for the thousand dollars I'll be donating it to the Johanna Beckett Scholarship fund." he adds. After taking a few pictures the reporter and her crew left.

"Rick, thank you." Kate whispers snuggling against him with their son.

"For what?" Castle asks.

"For this little guy, for honoring my mom, and for making me happier than I ever thought I could be." she replies.

"Always Kate, Happy New Year" he whispers kissing the baby's head then kissing her.

"Happy New Year Rick, I love you" Kate whispers her eyes closing exhaustion taking over as she drifts to sleep.

"I love you too Kate" Castle holds his family listening to the sounds of the many New Yorkers still out partying off in the distance. Usually he'd be one of them out there parting into the wee hours of the morning but nothing could ever compare to sitting in a hospital room, a private one of course, holding the love of his life and their newborn son. "Best New Year ever!" he exclaims quietly knowing nothing will have compare to this night. He has all he ever dreamed of Kate is his wife and they have two beautiful children Alexis and now RJ. 2015 was already a great year.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers! Here's a little standalone I wrote in honor of New Year's! It takes place n the present but Caskett got married earlier than the show. I hope you all enjoy it. Positive reviews and constructive criticism always welcome! Caskett hugs for all and Happy New Year! May 2015 b filled with many blessing and love for us all!


End file.
